


Day 20: Fear

by Leafkisser



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven 2020 [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, but also kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafkisser/pseuds/Leafkisser
Summary: i plan on writing more but this is just the first one. more tags and things will be added when necessary
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Day 20: Fear

**Author's Note:**

> i plan on writing more but this is just the first one. more tags and things will be added when necessary

Allegra’s eyes snap open and are met with darkness and an unfamiliar setting. Panic sets in before she realises where she is making a sigh come out of her as she rubs her face, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes making her see stars. A cold sweat covers her body making the sheets stick to her and she peels them off, tossing them aside before sitting up to look around the room. 

She remembers now as her frazzled mind puts together the pieces. It was too late to return to her own apartment so she opted to sleep in the Warehouse, or rather was prompted to by Nate when he noticed her in the common room, dozing off in one of the chairs. 

Looking around the room, the shadows seem to morph and twist into shapes that glare at her from the corners of the room. She swings her legs off the bed, hesitating for only a moment, childhood fears coming back to torment her of monsters living under her bed waiting to grab her ankles.

Flashes of her dream replay in her mind and she shakes her head trying to force them out but they persist. Her hand reaches up to run fingers over the scar on her neck that only she can see in the mirror, glaring back at her, making her breath quicken if she looks too long. She lets her hand fall to the bed and slips off, feet hitting the floor. She needed to move, hoping that a walk around the warehouse would be enough to push the nightmare from her mind. 

She walks slowly through the halls like some kind of spectre until she reaches the training room. Pushing open the already slightly ajar door she shuffles further into the dark room, a stream of moonlight shining through the small window and she comes to a stop in the centre of the room.

Another wave of fear forces her to squeeze her eyes shut tightly, clenching her hands into fists at her side so tightly her nails dig into her palms. She should have done more to stop Murphy, thought of something that would have actually worked. Instead the only thing she did was trip over her own feet like an idiot and almost died. She opens her eyes then walks over to the bench and plops down, resting her elbows on her knees then covering her face with her hands. 

A loud sigh leaves her and is immediately replaced by a yelp as a voice calls to her.

“Adam! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” she exclaims, hand over her heart to try and calm it. She looks at the vampire standing a few feet from her, apparently not wanting to get too close to her which makes her frown at him. 

“I’m sorry, Detective. I did not mean to alarm you,” his voice is clipped and she watches as his face shifts through a few emotions as if it isn’t sure which to use before it lands on concern and he adds, “Why are you awake at this hour?”

She regards him for a few seconds before another sigh leaves her and she turns away from his knowing gaze. “I’m fine,” is all she responds with. 

“Allegra,” her name leaves his mouth and her eyes fall to the ground before looking up at him again. He’s moved closer to her now, standing within reach in front of her as he looks down at her. 

“I had a nightmare okay?” she says as she stands up, pushing past him and putting distance between the two of them.

“About Murphy again?”

“Murphy is still out there, Adam! What if he comes back for his science experiment?” she asks, venom coating her words as she turns around in a flurry to stare up at the vampire and he opens his mouth to respond but she presses on. “What if you don’t make it in time? What if-” a sob catches in her throat and she wraps her arms around herself as she tries and fails to stop shaking. 

Adam doesn’t say anything for a while, just takes in the sight of Allegra before moving closer to grab her shoulders and still her trembling. “I will not let that happen,” he says it with a finality, like just saying the words will make them come true and she stares up into his icy green gaze. 

She can’t stop herself from moving forward and wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face into his chest as tears fall freely from her eyes. It takes a few seconds for Adam to get over his shock but eventually wraps his arms around her. He rests his cheek against the top of her head as she clings to the back of his shirt, crying into his chest.

It takes a few minutes before Allegra calms down, Adam rubbing small circles into her back the entire time until she heaves an exhausted breath and pulls back to look up at him. The trails from her tears shining slightly in the moonlight. “Allegra I...” he starts but stops himself, a frown creasing his brow as she looks up at him.

“Yes, Adam?” she prompts tentatively, voice quiet hoping not to spook him like you would a deer. But as he takes a step back and releases her she knows she failed, her arms fall back down to her sides and she tries to keep the hurt from her eyes. This song and dance has become one she is quite familiar with. “I should get some sleep,” she mumbles, turning away and walking towards the door.

Adams hand grabbing her bicep stops her, pulling her back to him. Her back bumps into his chest making an audible ‘oof’ escape her before his arms are wrapped back around her to hold her in place. “I’m sorry,” is barely heard, his voice muffled against her hair and she turns around in his hold to look up at him. 

“For what?” she offers. He doesn’t respond, instead opting to push the hair away from her neck and trail a feather light touch across the scar on her neck making her shiver. She can almost feel the guilt radiating off of him as he stares down at the mark on her neck. Allegra reaches up and pulls his hand away from it then slowly presses a kiss to his palm, keeping her gaze locked on his to gauge his reaction. He doesn’t pull his hand away just sucks in a sharp breath while he watches her with an intense focus. 

The smile the spreads across her face is small and it colours her words as she says, “Good night, Adam,” her voice whispered against his skin and she plants another kiss on his wrist this time before letting his hand go and she exits the training room. Leaving the team leader to stare disbelieving after her, his hand clenched by his side.


End file.
